Very
by Underneath All Elsewhere
Summary: A malfunctioning fireplace and a heart to heart, with some witty banter thrown in. All at one A.M. on a Saturday morning. Matty/Sadie.


The sound of my phone vibrating startled me. I had been dreaming about Jenna, and what I should do about all the rumors that were going around school. I didn't want to believe them, but that didn't mean I didn't want to talk about them. I just had no one who would want to hear what I had to say.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"McKibben, get over here now. My fireplace is acting up again."

"Sadie? What are you talking about?" I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand. It was one in the morning.

"Just come over…please."

I paused. "Have you ever said the word please in your life?"

"No, that's why you should have been here already," she whined. I hung up and rolled out of bed. I dragged on the first shirt I could find and tiptoed past my parent's room and down the stairs.

Sadie's house was only around the corner, but she made it sound like an emergency. Even though I knew it wasn't, I wanted to go. So I grabbed my keys and hustled out the front door.

Once there, I pressed the buzzer. No sound came out, so I knocked on the door. Apparently, her parents couldn't even afford to replace their broken doorbell. I tried the knob and the door swung open.

Sadie stood there, her hair up, as always. There was something different about her, though. Something I couldn't immediately place. "Matty." She grimaced, as if I was an unexpected guest.

"Sadie."

We stood there for almost a minute, and then I cleared my throat. "You gonna let me in, or what?"

"On one condition."

"You're the one that called me over here. At one in the morning I might add."

"Shut up, McKibben. I'm doing _you_ a favor."

"Sadie-"

"Just get in here already!" She grabbed my shirt and dragged me inside. Then she led me into her living room, which was filled with smoke. My eyes started to water.

"What the hell happened in here?" I coughed. "Don't you have a fire extinguisher around?"

Sadie covered her mouth and nose with one hand. "I was trying to make s'mores, and then I accidentally let the fire get out of control."

"Huh? I didn't hear you."

She removed her hand from her mouth. "I said, I was trying to make s'mores and this stupid fireplace decided to have an orgasm!"

I smirked. "That's not what you said before."

"McKibben, just stop standing around and do something!"

"Did you throw some water on it, genius?" She gave me a look that said she wanted to strangle me.

"What do you think?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe you should call the fire department."

"Fine. So much for helping." Sadie stalked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I followed her. "Maybe you should open the windows to let the place air out," I suggested. We both reached over to twist the latch at the same time, and our fingers brushed. She cleared her throat and pushed me out of the way.

Soon enough, most of the smoke was gone. Sadie sat down on one of the couches, which was still covered in plastic. "You can go now. Not that you helped much anyway."

"You want to tell me what happened with the s'mores? Most people do that outside. When they're camping. With girl scouts. Doesn't really seem like your kind of thing, Saxon."

She scoffed. "Ugh! McKibben, you're so annoying."

I plopped down next to her and bumped her shoulder with my own. "But you still love me." She sneered and scooted to the other side of the couch. I put my feet up. "I guess I can just chill here. I don't have any plans this weekend anyway."

"Ew, McKibben." She pushed my feet off the couch.

"They're covered in plastic!" I laughed.

"I can't believe you didn't have your tongue down the suicidal slut's throat when I called. Good for you!"

"Look, Sadie. My girlfriend is not a suicidal slut. And she has a name. It's Jenna." I sighed. I enjoyed my banter with Sadie, but she definitely struck a nerve with her constant harassment of Jenna.

"Do I look like I care? You know you can do better, McKibben."

A thought came to me. "Remember when you tried to set me up with Lissa? Freshman year?"

Sadie chuckled. "Who knew she'd be into uptight pussies like Jake."

I punched her in the arm. "Jake's my bro. Lay off."

"That's it, McKibben." She grabbed a throw pillow and flung it at me.

"Oh, two can play that game." I grabbed the pillow and started beating her over the head with it.

She tried pushing me off of her to no avail. "Stop it, McKibben!" She rolled over onto the couch, and suddenly I was on top of her, with only the pillow between us.

We looked into each other's eyes. "Didn't think you'd be getting horizontal with me tonight, huh?" I smiled, and she pushed me onto the ground.

"So that's your plan? Cheat and be cheated on? Wow, you're pathetic. But I'm sure you already knew that.

My face fell. I knew Sadie was a bitch, but she usually managed to keep her snide remarks to a minimum around me. "Sadie, what's going on with me and Jenna is none of your business."

"You're in denial, Matty. Your problems with Hamiltoe are the entire school's business. Everyone knows. This isn't the way to deal with it."

"You really think she's with that guy?"

"I _know_ she is."

I inhaled sharply. This was my worst fear. Losing Jenna, especially in such a hurtful way. I had never been a cheater, and I never expected to be cheated on. "What makes you say that?"

"Colin is hot. They started hanging out because they both like that stupid creative writing elective. He dumped his girlfriend for her."

"How do you know all this?"

"I know everything, Matty. Just like the Asian mafia."

I pursed my lips. "I think it's something that Jenna and I need to talk about. I won't believe anything until I hear it from her."

"So you'll believe that lying whore over everyone else? Even me?"

I averted my eyes. Sadie was my first friend here, when I was new in sixth grade. Things had changed by the time we got to high school, however. We were both popular, but we just wanted different things. Sure, she was the classic head cheerleader and I was the sexy jock. Sadie and I just weren't meant to be a couple, and it had nothing to do with looks. She needed a real attitude adjustment.

"See, that's the thing Sadie. You don't understand the connection between us because you've never had that."

"Thanks for reminding me." She sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't meant it that way-"

"There's no room for multiple interpretations, Matty. I've never had a boyfriend. I'm a virgin. You're the only one that knows."

I reached up and patted her leg. "Sadie, you're awesome. You just have to let other people besides me and Lissa see that."

Sadie sniffed. "You really think that would work?"

"I know it would."

"Why should I take relationship advice from you? You can't even keep your girlfriend from cheating on you."

I bit down on my bottom lip, hard. "Look, I don't know what Jenna is up to with that guy-"

"It's Colin."

"Whatever. All I know is, I can't talk about it with anyone."

"Yes, you can. You're just ignoring it because you love her so much."

I knew Sadie was right. "So what do you think I should do about it then?"

"Um…break up with her slutty ass, duh? I mean, I don't know what you ever saw in her, but she's just not the one Matty. I think everyone but you knows that."

"It's not that simple."

Sadie slid down next to me on the floor. "Yes, it is."

Our faces were inches apart, and I thought she was going to kiss me. Our sloppy makeout session at the New Year's Eve party last year flashed across my mind. "I know we said we would be together one day-"

"You promised we would be each other's first. You don't know how heartbroken I was when I saw you with all those other skanks-"

"Look, Sadie. I love you. You mean so much to me. I think we should promise to be there for each other no matter what."

The moment was ruined, I could see it in her eyes. Sadie wasn't delusional for wanting me, but we both knew it would never happen. I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

She looked down at her hand in mine, then pulled it away quickly. "Seriously, McKibben? Way too heavy for almost two A.M. on a Saturday."

"Shit, I've been here for an hour already?" I jumped up. "If my parents find me gone, I'm toast."

"Oh, shut up. They sleep like logs." She smirked.

"You're right. But I should go."

She moved to walk me to the door, then paused. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Huh?" I was lost for a second, but then I remembered my confession. "Of course, Sadie. You know that."

"Are you sure?"

"Very." I smiled, hoping she would too. Then a terrible thought hit me. Sadie's manipulative ways would never be lost on me. "You're not going to tell anyone I said that, are you?"

"Maybe Lissa. But that's it."

"You sure?"

"Very." She made a face.

"See you at school Monday, Sadie."

"Not if I can help it."

* * *

I know it's a stretch, but I don't ship Matty/Jenna and even though my favorite character is Jake, I love Matty and Sadie's interactions. UC's all day, every day. I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
